


Take the Bullet, I'll be the One Behind the Trigger

by thepatronsaintofgrapes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Sort of GTA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatronsaintofgrapes/pseuds/thepatronsaintofgrapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray a newcomer to Achievement City, and he's looking for a job. The Fake AH hire him, but at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all if your reading this, thank you. This is my first fic, ever, sort of. I'm sorry the tags are a little vague, I didn't really know what to put, so they may change. Yeah. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

The man walked into the bar, which was rather full for two in the afternoon on a Thursday. He’d just gotten into town and was looking for a job. He was a mercenary and in his experience the local bar was the best place to start looking. He ordered a drink, though he would never drink it. He just needed the bartender. “You know anyone hiring around here,” he questioned.

“Depends on the kind job you’re looking for,” the bartender replied. He pointed at a man sitting at a table with some other men, smoking drinking and laughing. “That’s Flynt Coal. He might be able to help you.” The man nodded and put some money on the bar to pay for his drink. He then got up and started walking towards Coal.

Coal stopped his conversation, seeing the man approaching, face straight and eyes serious. “What can I do for you, kid?”

“I heard you know where to get a job around here.” Coal smiled.

“Let’s take a walk.” Coal got up and started for the door, followed by the man. “What’s your name?”

“Ray,” he replied timidly. Coal eyed Ray for a while, trying to read him.

“Achievement City isn’t for the weak. She’ll either make you or break you. The crews here, they’re probably better than anything you’ve ever seen, but what they do could get you killed. But you know what I think? I think you’re good enough at what you do,” Coal paused. He could see that Ray was starting to get nervous. “That any crew would want you working for them rather than against them. I’ll get you a crew. They’ll be in touch.” Coal started to walk back into the bar, leaving Ray.

“Thank you,” Ray called to him. The man didn’t turn to back to accept the gratitude. Ray walked out to his car, and started back for his apartment. Only to be stopped by three men running from the police.

* * *

  
The infamous Fake AH crew were out pulling off a heist, their usual afternoon. Everything was going to plan, except for the cops.

“Vaults open, start getting the money,” Geoff ordered. “Ryan, how’s crowd control?”

“No heroes, everyone’s quiet.”

“Jack get ready we’ll be coming out soon.” Geoff went back to help Gavin who had already filled almost an entire bag.

And then, another bag later. “Shit.” They stopped.

“Michael, what is it,” Geoff asked the man, who was stationed on the top of a tall building across the street.

“Cops, heading our way.”

“Shit,” he paused to think. “Gavin finish that bag, meet me and Ryan out front. Jack be ready to go, and Michael give us cover fire if we need it, no killing.” Gavin nodded to him, as continued to work, the others gave their approval. He, then, grabbed the two finished bags and ran back to the front to help Ryan. “Let’s get them in that back office.” Ryan nodded and they started ordering the hostages in.

“Better hurry Geoff, you’re cutting it close,” Michael warned.

“Gavin, get out here. We may have to shoot our way out of here.” He handed Ryan one of the bags, seeing Gavin running towards them, and headed out the door. The cops were just about to stop when they got outside. They started shooting at the cars, then the cops got out and returned fire. “Jack,” Geoff called. “Meet us in the alley near Thunder Street and Dome. Boys be ready to run, and Michael, we’re going to need that cover fire now.”

“Already on it,” Michael replied as he started shooting down towards the ground below. Geoff, Gavin and Ryan started down the street, firing back at the cops when they had the chance. They turned a corner and saw more cops coming down the street behind them. They ran faster.

Jack and their vehicle were only a few blocks away, but they had at least half of the cities supply of cops on their backs. So when a strange with a car pulled up in front of them with a faster way out, there was no way in hell they wouldn’t take it. They piled in the car, Gavin and Geoff in the back with the money, and Ryan in the front. The stranger sped off.

“Michael, where are you?”

“Most of them went after you, a few came up here. I’m hiding out in one of the offices.”

“Okay, Jack pick up Michael. We’ll meet you back at the house.”

“Where are you guys,” Jack asked.

“We found another ride.”

They pulled their masks off as the car pulled onto the highway, heading towards the more rural part of town.

“Are you a merc,” Gavin questioned.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking over to Ryan who had blood coming from a wound in his left arm. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I’ve had worse.”

“What’s your name,” Geoff asked.

“Ray,” he replied.

“I’m guessing you’re new to this city. I’m Geoff Ramsey, leader of the Fake AH crew, that’s Gavin, and the bleeding one is Ryan,” Geoff explain.

“Right I’ve heard of you guys,” he looked at one of his mirrors to see behind them. “Looks like we lost them. We are you guys headed?”

“Right, get off at the next exit and take a right.” The drove through the outskirts of Achievement City, Geoff giving Ray directions to their safe house. Michael and Jack were waiting for them when they got back.

“What the hell happened to you guys,” Michael asked, walking over to them. He stopped when he saw Ray.

“Ray here helped us out. There were a bunch of cops coming at us when we left. We probably wouldn’t have made it out as well as we did if he hadn’t shown up. So, Ray, this is Michael and Jack.” They both nodded a ‘hello’.

“Coal’s waiting for you,” Jack in formed Geoff, as they started walking inside.

“Okay. Ryan get patched up, the rest of you take care of the money, and Ray, stick around I’d like to talk with you.” They walked into the safe house, together, and then went their separate ways. Flynt Coal was standing out on a balcony that hung over a cliff and overlooked the Achievement City, waiting for Geoff. “Coal. Good to see you again. What do you have for me this time?”

“There’s a new mercenary in town, I think you could use him. Kids good,” Coal replied.

“Yeah, think we’ve met,” Geoff said with a smile. He nodded his head towards the house, and started walking in, Coal behind him. Ray was helping Gavin, Jack, and Michael. “Hey, Ray still looking for a job?” Ray looked up at him to see Coal standing next to him.

“Always,” he replied, with a smile.

“Good, you start now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I got caught up in a bunch of school work, which is thankful almost done for now. Hope you enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading!

The Fake AH crew, as Ray was learning, didn’t like sitting around and doing nothing. If one of them wasn’t out getting supplies for a heist, doing recon or planning, then they were practicing shooting or sparring. He hadn’t really known how to fight well. He could fight, yes, but when sparring with any of the others- it was him getting his ass kicked.

“This is why I like guns,” he’d stated once, rather hoarsely from the ground having had the wind knocked out of him. Ryan smiled, offering him a hand up.

“Guns will only get you so far.” Ray nodded.

“Let’s go again.” He got into a fighting stance. Ryan stood still, eyeing him.

“Are you sure? We can take a break if you want to?”

“No, I’m good.” Ryan muttered an ‘okay’ and got into stance. Ray took a swing, Ryan dodged it. Michael walked in.

“Hey, Geoff called a meeting. We need you two.” They both replied with ‘okay’ and followed Michael out. The three then walked into a room they used as a conference room, where Geoff, Jack, and Gavin were waiting.

“In a little less than a month, there’s going to be a military convoy coming through here on its way to a base south of here,” Geoff started. “They’re bringing a shit ton of new weapons, among other things, that we may need. Especially now. One of the informants we have with in the ACPD has said that they are trying to ‘clean up the city’, and that means getting rid of people like us. But what would they be without crime?

“We’re going up against people who trained to fight in wars. We’re going to need help. Michael and Gavin, I want you to go round up the usual crowd and see if Coal has anyone new for us. Ryan, take Ray, follow the route the convoy’s going to take, and find out where we should pull off the job. Jack and I will stay here and get everything else organized. Any questions?” There was simultaneous ‘No’ from them. The four that were leaving grabbed guns and masks. Geoff gave Ryan and Ray a map of the convoy’s route.

When they got outside to leave, it was raining, as if had been doing for most of the day. Michael and Gavin got on bikes and speed off. Ryan and Ray stayed behind for a while, studying the map Geoff had given them of the convoy’s route. “Why don’t we back track, start from where they are going to exit the city and end where they enter. We’ll be on the other side of the road, I’ll give us a wider view of the areas where we might hit the convoy.” Ray replied with a silent nod and they got into a car with Ryan driving.

The rain wasn’t stopping. In fact, it was getting worse, thunder and lightning included. They were speeding down the highway. “Ryan, you might want to slow down,” Ray paused. “What about there?” he point to an open area of road just after some woods.

“I like it. We could have a people hide in the woods. A few cars from this side, there's no barrier, and a few people following them to cut them off.”

“We might want to keep going, just in case, but this one isn’t far from the city or the house.” They kept driving, eventually getting into the more industrial part of the city. That’s when they heard the explosion.

Ryan got off at the nearest exit, starting to drive fast again, yet staying near the speed limit so to not look suspicious. They soon saw a man running down the street, towards them, away from a build with smoke coming from it. “Is that Michael?” Ray asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna go get him and see where Gavin is, meet us at outside Paddy’s Pub, it’s only a few blocks away.”

“Be careful,” Ryan cautioned.

“Of course.” He got out of the car and Ryan took off. Ray ran up the street towards Michael. “Michael,” he called when he was closer to him.

“Ray?” he paused. “Where the hell in Ryan?”

“He’s waiting for us outside of Paddy’s. What the happened? Where’s Gavin?”

“I don’t know where he is, we got separated when the bomb went off. I think it was the police, it looked like it was- shit!" he yelled, and pull Ray and himself into the nearest alleyway as three police cars pasted them.

“I’d say the police would be a good answer. They’re probably looking for you, we should get to Ryan.”

“What about Gavin?”

“He’s smart, he’ll turn up eventually, if not, I’m sure Geoff will send us out after him.”

“Right, let’s go.” They ran down to Paddy’s and got in the car with Ryan, Ray in the back this time. Ryan started back for the house, as Michael explain what had happened. They took back roads that curved around the outskirts of the city. The rain had made the roads slick. They started getting into the more hill regions that lead into the mountains. It was about this time that they saw the cars following them.

“Shit.”

“What?” Michael asked.

“We’ve got company,” Ryan replied, referring to the police cars speeding towards them. He started driving faster.

“Be careful, the roads aren’t nice,” Ray stated.

“But I think we’d rather not go to prison.”

“The cops in this city never give up, do they,” Michael added. The road curved, and so did the car, but just a bit more than the road. They’d spun out and off the road, the car stopping when it hit a tree.


End file.
